Reprobate Dogs
by Cat Cheshire
Summary: The story of Dogs with my OC in it. I am going to go into my direction at one point, so it's not gonna follow the story directly. Please give it a try I really gave it my best at this story. There is a mysterious person in Haine's (Heine) past and now 2 years after her disappearance, things start to change for the worst. And no one is ready for it. Rated T for Dogs language
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so... My favorite manga ever Dogs... I decided to write in my own character Snow and add a little bit more mystery to the mindfuck that is Dogs. I really did my best with this so please tell me if you want me to continue because I have a lot in plan.  
**_Italic_** is flashback : )**

**Prologue: A prelude to disaster**

**Badou p.o.v**

"What is his problem?" Naoto grumbled under her breath as we continued walking towards miss Liza's place.  
"Today's just a bad day for him." I say, sighing and rubbing my head. "Today? Isn't he always like this?" She asks, clearly still annoyed by his little outburst just a few minutes ago.  
"No, I mean, he's nice to Nill, remember?" I say, getting annoyed by her annoyance with him. I really don't mind, I'm used to his groggy nature, but Naoto clearly isn't. And honestly I didn't want to be in the middle of all that.  
"Then why is today so special?" She asks, a raised eyebrow probing her face and wrinkling her forehead.  
"Because today is two years since Snow's disappearance." I said, facepalming right away, regretting the fact that I said that. Now she will want to know more about that.  
"Snow? Who is Snow?" She asks, her eyes probing at me again. Damn, what mess have I gotten myself into now? I try to avoid her eyes, but Naoto's piercing gaze has this ability to make your back run cold, and when I look at her again, her eyes are still as intense as ever.  
"Eh, fine." I say, sighing and reaching for my cigs. Damn, I only have one left.  
I slowly light it and inhale a big breath, enjoying my cigarette. "I'll tell you about it, but I gotta get me some cigs."  
I start walking towards the nearest tobacco store, and she follows me intently.  
"Snow was… She was the doctor of Stray Dog street." "A doctor?" "Yeah, surprised, but we had a doctor once." I smile to myself. "I met Snow when my eye got pierced. She's the one who stitched my arm and eye."  
"So she was a woman who worked as a doctor here, why is that such a big deal?" "She wasn't a woman, she was a girl." Her eyebrows raised at my sentence and I sigh.  
"Snow was one year younger than me. She was thirteen and I was fourteen when she stitched my eye up." Her face got a look of surprise, but quickly she regained her look of interest, as a note for me to continue.  
"She looked somewhat like you. I can't explain really, she had shoulder long black hair, but it wasn't like yours, it had a brownish warm tint. And big green eyes, that were almost catlike… Eyes that saw through all the bullshit."  
"That doesn't sound like me at all." She states, staring up ahead as we reach the tobacco shop.  
"Yeah, I guess it doesn't." I say, feeling a strange grin on my face, remembering her and the way she tended to me. Gentle warm hands and a kind look on her face.  
"She had this strange gift… it wasn't sympathy, it was understanding. She saw people for who they are and knew always what to say at the right moment. Can you imagine a person like that?" I say as I crush the already gone cigarette on the floor with my foot.  
Her eyes became dark all of a sudden. She slowly shook her head and then looked back up at me. Of course she wanted to know more.  
I got my cigs, exited the shop and lit one right away. I don't really like talking about this, it's a bit of a downer.  
"So what does she have to do with Haine?" Naoto asks, breaking the silence.  
"What does she have to do with Haine?" I stare up at the smoke from my cigarette "Everything." I breathe out.  
"Everything?" She probes, wanting to know more. Geez, what is it with this woman and constantly asking questions?  
"She is the one who found him." "What?" She asks out loud, now clearly even more interested "Yep, you could say that Haine is the stray dog that Snow found and then took it home." "Where-" "Look, I don't know where or how she found him, all I know is one day she was missing from her office and the next day she's practically sleeping in it, watching over some albino that she found."  
She looked to the floor and continued trailing after me.  
"She had quite a rough time with him. I don't know much, but his fear of women was the strongest after he woke up. He even bit her shoulder, so hard that she had a crescent scar left." "Really?"  
I sigh, remembering her holding her bandaged shoulder, smiling a sheepish smile and saying that a scared dog bit her.  
"Yeah, but the day after that, somehow the fear in him disappeared. I don't know how, but suddenly they became friends and Haine's fear around her was gone. Must be because they took out ten mafia hitman."

**Haine p.o.v.**

I stand on the place you used to stand and stare at the giant tower in the middle of the city. I grab my white mauser and I can't help but remember the day you gave it back to me, right the day after I bit into your shoulder. You were never angry at me because of it. No, you gave me a weapon and made a promise… I always knew you were fucking crazy.

_He watches as she enters. This girl keeps him here in this room, locked and hooked up on who knows what. She somehow reminds him of Lily…Her hair is like Lily's, only black. He watches her carefully as she messes with something that's wrapped in a soft red cloth. Her right arm is weak and shaking, most likely from the wound he gave just yesterday. She tried to check on his spine and he reacted the only way he knew how. He had no weapons, his arms were to weak, so he bit her shoulder. She slowly sits on the chair next to him, the same chair that priest sits on and talks his ears full of all sort of shit.  
She stares at the cloth in her lap and inhales  
"Hey… I know that you're scared of me .But I want you to know that I'm aware of what that spine is and what you are."  
He looks at her confused, and she looks up at him, those big green eyes shining with some sort of gleam he never saw before. It was not pity, it was not sympathy.  
"I want you to know that I am not afraid of you." What? He thought. There is no way she could not be afraid of him. He is a monster, he killed all those others and…He slowly regained his composure and smirked at her  
"You don't know what you're talking about." He said, then looking away from her, not being able to even look at her.  
He jerked his head to his stomach because he suddenly felt something being placed on his lap.  
He looked at her with skeptic eyes. "It's for you." She said, that kind shine returning to those eyes  
He slowly started unwrapping the cloth and his he lost his breath when he saw what was hidden in it. It was Lily's gun! He looked at her, a look of disbelief plastered on his face.  
"When I found you, you were clutching it like it was your last lifeline. I figured that it must mean a lot to you. But it was full of blood and so it wasn't usable anymore."  
He returned his gaze back to the gun in his lap. It looked brand new and it had a white chain attached to it now.  
"I asked my friend to restore it for you and I added the chain this morning so you can attach it to your pants or belt and never lose it."  
He stared at her again. How could she know that this gun is that important? And was it really a good decision to give him a fully loaded gun the day after he tried to kill her?  
She sighed. She slowly got up from her chair and looked at him. He now noticed how she never wore a doctor's coat. Just black short pants and a white top. And heeled combat boots.  
"Anyway, today is your last day here, after that you are free to go where you want. I have a proposal for you, but first we gotta take care of something else." She said as she moved closer to his bed.  
She sat on his bed, close. Too close for Haine's liking. Right away, by reflex, his hand was clutching the gun in his hand and he was holding it aimed to her head, ready to shoot it if she didn't move.  
"I mean what I said Haine, I am not afraid of you. I trust you." She said as her intense green eyes pierced his red ones. Her delicate fingers wrapped around the gun and she pulled it closer to her, so that her forehead was touching it.  
"If you believe that I am a danger to you, then you can kill me right now. No one will think that you are guilty." He stared back at her eyes, wondering if she was bluffing. He knew for a fact that the gun was full and not one bullet was missing, he can feel it by the weight of it.  
Was she really serious? What the hell is she thinking?  
"But you can also choose to trust me. And I will help you with everything. I will help you even if you don't want me to. " "Help me with what?" He asked right away "I will show you what it's like to live."  
"What makes you think that I want to live?" "Because you owe it to the original owner of that gun."  
Her words caused him to take a sharp breath. His finger on the trigger twitched, yet she didn't even blink.  
His stare was intense on her, but the more he looked into her eyes, the more he realized that those green orbs were calming him. She wasn't really doing anything, she was just looking him in the eyes, waiting for his answer… and she really wasn't afraid.  
"If you want to shoot, shoot. I'll take the shot. But first promise me something." He raised an eyebrow at her "Promise me that you will be the only one who ever pulls the trigger of that gun." She said, determined. His hands now began to shake, still weak. But he was not going to lower the gun, he was still thinking.  
But in no time his thoughts were interrupted by gunshots coming from outside the room. Soon there were screams and then silence.  
Snow got up from her sitting position, the look on her face concerned.  
Suddenly the doors flew open and what happened next was an unexpected blur, but Haine saw it all.  
A man burst into the room, all in black. Haine was too weak to react right away, but Snow wasn't, and the man that held Haine at gunpoint didn't care who he was shooting, he was just going to kill them.  
A gunshot was heard, but it never hit him, even dough he flinched and closed his eyes. As soon as it didn't hit him, he opened his eyes and saw her standing there where she took the bullet for him. Why?  
He had no time to ask why, because the man was about to shoot again, but this time Haine was faster.  
As if she was reading his thoughts, she ducked down, holding her hand to her wound, just in time for him to shoot the man straight in the head.  
He stood up, next to her, where she was slouched on the floor, breathing slowly, her hand bloody from holding her wound. She was shot in the side.  
"I thought you knew what I was. Why did you take the shot for me?" He asked, focusing his gaze on the entrance to the room, hearing more men rush upstairs to their room.  
"Well, I think you had enough pain for a while, I can at least spare you from one gunshot." She said with a smile on her face.  
He smirked to her "Heh, you're risking your life for the wrong reasons."  
Just then more men came in, and he shot each and every one of them right in the middle of their head, it looked almost like he was putting them to sleep.  
She was just sitting there on the floor, watching him like she saw an angel. To others he would have maybe been a monster, but to her… He was someone who was protecting her.  
He shot the last man down, and then there was silence. He turned to her, his gun in his hand, but no longer trembling, and his eyes no longer afraid of her.  
"Can you stand?" "Yeah." She said, getting up but he still extended an arm and gently pushed her on the bed. To him she was in no condition to stand.  
"Do you think that everyone is dead?" She asked, her eyes somehow getting cold. He exhaled a deep breath "Probably." "Well, shit. Looks like I have some cleaning up to do." She slowly bends down and pulls two guns from her boots.  
Just then, more footsteps were heard. As they all came barging up, she didn't even give them time to enter the room. As soon as she saw them in the hallway, she shot. Right away, two men were dead. But the third one she let enter the room.  
He stopped, shocked to see all his colleagues lying on the floor, dead, each a bullet in their brain.  
Being shocked was the worst decision he could make, because Snow pulled the trigger again, only this time, it didn't hit his head. First shot was his arm, disarming him of his weapon. The second shot was the left shoulder. The third was the right shoulder.  
As he fell on the floor, screaming in pain she stood up from the bed she was sitting on and slowly she made his way across the room to stand right in front of him. As he looked up at her, he grit his teeth "You bitch-" She shot his leg, right above the knee. "No no, we don't go around calling girls bitches now, okay?" She said, a smirk on her face. "Now then, there's something I need you to do for me." "Why don't you just kill me you bitc-" Another shot, this one right above the one she already made in his leg. "I said no calling girls bitches." He looked up at her and waited for her to make her move.  
Haine just stood in the room, watching her. So this gentle doctor was not unfamiliar with killing.  
"I need you to deliver a message to your boss." She finally spoke "Tell him that I don't like it when he kills my co-workers, as much as I don't care for them, understood?" The man nodded his head, then slowly got up.  
She turned towards Haine, no longer caring about the man full of bullet holes she made and sighed. The man took the opportunity to run, or rather limply walk out of the building, but instead of running for his life, he made the stupid choice of grabbing a gun from one of the dead men and thinking about killing them.  
Without even turning around, Snow pulled a trigger and the bullet she shot landed right between the man's eyes. "Looks like I'll have to find a new messenger."  
"I thought doctors were supposed to save lives, not take them." Haine said as she was putting the guns back in her boots. "Yes, but considering that I'm the only doctor in Stray Dog street and this is the underground, sometimes I don't have a choice."  
She looked down and he heard her take a deep breath. She looked at him and smiled a sad smile. "Could you help me remove the bullet?"  
"What? Me?" He asked, surprised by her question.  
"Yes, I told you, I trust you. I trust you with my life."_

I thought you were crazy back then Snow. I still think that you're crazy. After we got the bullet out of your side, you took it and called it your lucky charm and made a necklace out of it. Just then Bishop came in acting like everything that happened was funny, and you and I both shared the same annoyed look. He brought me clothes and we left that clinic, and you soon opened a new one. You explained to me that those men came to kill everyone because you were working for their enemy.  
Snow, I remember everything you said to me. Every single word. And it fucks with my mind.

**Badou p.o.v.**

"What kind of a name is 'Snow'?" Naoto asked as we entered Liza's teashop.  
"It is the name we gave her." Was heard from the back, and soon granny Liza stepped forward. "So you found out about her, have you?"  
"Yeah, I kinnda blabbed it out." I said, facepalming.  
"What do you mean by 'you gave her the name'?" Naoto asks, taking a seat at the table, granny Liza sitting on the opposite side of her. I don't really feel like sitting. Talking about Snow is not my favorite thing to do.  
"We found her when she was ten. She had no memory, but she was smart beyond her age. She had a truly remarkable mind. And aside from her amnesia, once she remembered something, it stayed in her mind. She never forgets. We gave her the name Snow because she came with the last snow that has fallen here. That was ten years ago."  
"You mean, she couldn't forget anything?" Naoto asked, surprised. "Yep. Once she memorized something, it never left her mind." "You just found her?"  
"Yes, bishop found her curled up in the snow. The poor girl didn't remember a thing. Not even her name."  
"Badou, continue the story. She and Haine took out those mafia hitman and then what?"  
Aw man, she just won't let it go, will she? I grab one of the stools from behind me and sit on it, feeling even more annoyed.  
"Snow is the one who introduced me to Haine. She made us into what we are now." "Eyepatch and white-hair?" I heard Yohra say from the back. "Haha, very funny."  
I scratched my head "After Haine and she became friends, he moved in with her. The apartment that he lives in right now was originally hers." "They lived together?" Naoto got a look of disbelief on her face again.  
"Yep. And it gets worse." "What do you mean?" "Well… you see, because of Haine's fear of women, for a while I thought that he… you know, bats for the other team…" she got a look of pure disgust on her face while granny Liza giggled. "But then one day, the mafia family who's hitman they killed found her new clinic, just as Haine and I were coming to visit her. And then everything changed."

"_So what do you two do when you're at home?" Badou asks Haine, trying to break the awkward silence that always seems to be between them. Haine just stares ahead and scratched his head. Snow had told him to try to become friends with Badou, mostly because they would be working together in the future.  
"She teaches me stuff… And sometimes she rents a movie and we watch it."  
"She picks the movies you watch?" Badou says, a crazy smile on his face "Yes, what is wrong with that?" "Dude, I am sorry if she makes you watch chick flicks with her!" He says, laughing  
"She doesn't." Haine deadpans. "Really? I bet the last movie you two watched was Mean Girls! I bet you enjoyed it too!" Badou says, still laughing from the thought of Haine watching some girly drama with Snow.  
"It was The Godfather." "Eh, what?" Badou stops laughing. "The last movie we watched was the Godfather." "Whoa, really? What else did you watch?"  
Haine growled, annoyed at the questions that came from the read-head's mouth.  
"Pulp Fiction, Schindler's list…" "You watched a movie about Nazis?"  
Haine stopped and raised an eyebrow at him. What's so weird about him watching a movie with Nazis?  
"Okay okay, then what does she teach you?" Haine growled in irritation again, but continued walking next to Badou anyway.  
"How to clean a gun, about this world, the underground... basics."  
"Whoa, so she's your..." The trail of Badou's thoughts came to a sudden end as he looked forward and saw the entrance to the clinic busted and little Yohra sitting on the floor, holding his stomach in pain.  
Badou wanted to run, but in the moment Haine was quicker, and Badou was left staring, wondering why the albino was so worried. Haine didn't even stop to look at the little boy on the floor, he just ran inside and called for Snow.  
Yohra slowly looked up at Badou and just when the little boy was about to say something, Haine burst out if the clinic, a look on his face that Badou never thought he would see. Haine's face, that was mostly indifferent, now was wrinkled with worry and anger.  
"Where is Snow?!" Haine glared at the boy who started to shiver, scared.  
"They took her. They told her that if she doesn't go, that they would kill me..."  
Badou watched Haine with surprised, as the white haired man kicked a trashcan out of frustration, the can went flying away and scaring some cat that was walking by. He had never seen Haine like this, and he was shocked, wondering what caused the albino to be this angry. Could he really care for Snow that much?  
"Yohra." Badou said to get the little boys attention "Which way did they go?"  
The poor little boy pointed a trebling finger to a small side alley and Haine ran before Badou could say anything else.  
He was just starting to smoke, and right now he really needed a cigarette.  
He ran after Haine who was already far in front of him, but came to a sudden halt when the small alley divided into two.  
"Damn it, which way now!?" Badou said, irritated.  
He heard something crunching under his shoes and looked down.  
"You fuckin' kiddin' me! She left breadcrumbs for us to follow!?" Haine looked to the floor, and really there was a trail of breadcrumbs leading down one of the two alleys.  
Haine started running again, and Badou was running after him, trying to catch up with him "HEY! Wait up! Where the hell did she even find bread!?"_

_In a small room, a cellar, three men were surroundingl Snow whose arms were tied behind her back. Her gaze was intense, and not one part of her was showing fear.  
"So this is the woman?" The tallest man in a suit asked, pulling her face to him to look at her face. "This isn't a woman, this is a little girl." He tried to pull her face closer to his, but she managed to shake his hand away and bite his finger.  
"Aw, you BITCH!" The man yelled, kicking her in the stomach, sending her to the floor.  
"I… really don't like that word." She said, taking small breaths. She looked up at the three men and smiled a wide grin. "It's not polite to call girls bitches."  
Just then a sharp slap hit her face, the man whose finger she bit slapped her so hard, she fell to the floor. He came to her and pulled her up by her hair.  
"You are telling me that this __**bitch**__ was the one who killed all ten of my hitman?" The mafia leader emphasized the word bitch, just to irritate the Snow.  
"No, there was another ma-" The man who spoke up was not able to finish his sentence. A bullet had pierced his skull.  
Another shot and the second man was on the floor. The only ones left was the boss and the girl.  
But he was no longer holding her hair. He was holding a knife to her neck. Haine entered the room, his white gun in hand, his eyes gleaming a murderous red.  
Snow was calm and the more seconds passed, the more the murderous intent in Haines eyes grew darker.  
The man holding her tried to say something, but the breath he took to talk was his last.  
As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, a bullet pierced his right arm and he dropped the knife in his hand. Snow ran away from him, but Haine wasn't done. He needed more.  
He grabbed a wrench from the floor, and again, before the man could say anything, Haine hit his head with the wrench. The man, still alive, screamed in pain, but H__aine hit him again, and again. Haine's vision became a blur as he continued hitting the man's head over and over, until there was nothing more left to hit. All that was left was blood and mush that was once a man's head.  
Haine stared at his bloodied hands and for a moment, images from his past glued together with what he was seeing with now. He thought that he had killed Snow, the way he killed Lily…  
He could see it in front of his eyes, Snow's dead body and he didn't know if it was real or fake.  
"Haine…" A gentle voice called to him, and suddenly everything was calm, everything was alright to him. His vision came back to him and his eyes refocused. He looked up from where he was standing above the dead man's body and saw Snow standing right next to him, a small cut on her neck. But she was safe. And she was okay. Her arms were still tied behind her back, but to him, her look was one of greeting with open arms.  
Badou just lit a smoke and watched them. He watched Snow not afraid, not even shuddering at his bloody hands. He watched as she neared herself to Haine and softly called him again. He watched as Haine just stared at her, and she just stared at him. Their eyes were more intense than anything he's ever seen.  
Suddenly Haine closed his eyes and his arms wrapped around her head, pulling her close and embracing her.  
Haine was never close to anyone. Haine never touched anyone. Haine didn't like to be touched. But then he nuzzled his head in her hair and sighed and Badou thought weather Haine was on drugs.  
Badou just smoked his cigarette, finally realizing what they had. Not even they realized what they had and what was going on between them. But Badou knew, and it surprised him that none of them wanted to let go, Haine didn't want to remove his arms from around her and Snow didn't want him to let go.  
"Well, I'll be damned. Will you two make out now, or do you want me to untie her hands first?"_

"After I freed her, she smacked me on the head for saying that." I say, a smirk on my face created by the memory.  
"They fell in love?" Naoto said in clear shock. and who wouldn't be? Knowing Haine and knowing her, no one would ever have guessed that they would feel for each other so much that saying that they were in love was not enough to describe the emotion that was radiating between them.  
"At first I thought that they just 'cared'." I say, lighting another cigarette and surprisingly nobody stops me from doing so "I only realized how strong it was after she disappeared."  
Naoto lowered her gaze to the table in front of her. She wasn't the type to take so much interest in things like this, but maybe because it has to do with Haine is what makes her so intrigued. I mean we are talking about a Haine that is completely different from this Haine. Does that make any sense?  
"Snow was a kind loner." Granny Liza spoke "Aside from Badou, Bishop and me, she barely talked to anyone. She was more of a loner than Haine, if that is even possible." Granny took a big breath. Even though Snow was a loner, strange, sarcastic, and unbelievably stubborn, everybody loved her.  
"Her mind... was constantly working. She counted her steps, had an precise inner clock, vision that noticed details no normal person ever could and do much more that... probably surrounding herself with Haine, someone who was calm and quiet at most, was the best choice for her." Granny Liza stated, and Naoto listened intently. If Snow was here, she would have been able to help Naoto a lot.  
After a longer moment of silence Naoto asked another question "Why did I anger Haine so much today?"  
I looked down to the floor and took a long inhale of smoke. "You remind him of her. Both you and Nill."  
"How? She sounds nothing like me." Naoto states, and she's right. Snow and Naoto are completely different people. But in a way, they are the same.  
"It's your gaze. Your eyes are always judging. Always thinking about something. You have the stubbornness and Nill has the kindness. And today he can't be around any of you two." I finnaly said. I'm seriously done talking about her now. it just brings back fucked up memories.  
"Anyone can be stubborn. And anyone can be kind."  
I get up from where I was sitting. "Yeah well, have you met you? You are a stubborn ox."  
"I'm done talking about Snow. If you want to know more ask granny." I say as I close the door behind me.  
Damn that girl for making me remember so much. Now I need a new cigarette pack.

**Somewhere in the underground**

"10359... 10358... 10357... 10356... 10355... 10354... 10353... 10352... 10351... 10350... 10349... 10348..."  
"HEY!" He kicked the glass that was keeping them seperated "How long do you plan on doing that?"  
She looked up through all the hair on her face smiled then looked back to the floor. She was calmly sitting in a corner of the white room, the glass the only thing that's keeping her locked in.  
"10347... 10346..." "DAMN IT!" the man yelled, sitting back in his chair.  
"Oh, she is still counting backwards?" Giovanni entered, a smile on his face. "She has been doing this for months! The last guard shot himself to make it stop! He could hear her in his sleep! She is doing this to torment me!" The man yelled, frustrated at Giovanni  
"Oh then..." Giovanni moved his arm just a little and a shot was heard. The man fell limp on the floor. "This way you won't hear her anymore."  
"10341... 10340... 10339... 10338..."  
He kneeled down to be on the same level as her and touched the glass "But you and I both know that annoying the guards is not the real reason why you're counting."  
She simply nodded her head and continued with the numbers  
"So what is this countdown for? This train will break to the underworld before you're finished counting."  
She looked up at him and her warm green eyes became wicked, almost crazy. Like they knew so much. Like they knew too much. Like they could drive you insane.  
Giovanni's smile faded.

"10329... 10328... 10327... 10326... 10325... 10324... 10323... 10322... 10321... 10320... 10319... 10318... 10317... 10316... ... ...

* * *

**There, a prologue. Please let me know what you think or if you want me to change something.  
The icon of this story is a picture I found and it looks a lot like the way I imagined 18 year old Snow to look like.  
That's it for now, remember to smile and have a good day :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_Italic_** is flashback**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Blasphemy**

**Naoto p.o.v.**

Granny Liza was staring at me with a kind smile, probably expecting my next question. And I have so many. I do not remember the last time a person has got me so interested. I mean, all of this seems so bizarre.  
"…acts tough." "Excuse me, what did you say?" I ask miss Liza.  
"It's all right Naoto. I understand that this is a lot to take." I feel myself chuckle. It was a bitter smile.  
"I just can't imagine Haine… Kissing a girl and. No, I can't even imagine him being close to anyone."  
Granny Liza laughs and then sips some of her tea. "They weren't a couple like that Naoto dear. They didn't kiss or hold hands." "They didn't?"  
"It feels so weird… To talk about their relationship now, after 2 years. Her brilliant mind always found a way to calm him. Even after worst events. I remember once witnessing it."

_Snow walked in a slow pace down the street, her work day over, a movie she rented in her__duffle bag, a smile on her face a after a good day of work with minimal incidents. As she always did, she was counting her steps and seconds in her mind clock so that she would precisely know what time it is and how long it takes her to reach one destination.  
On her way she also noticed the things that have changed in the street since she last passed it. Like how the trash can has moved by 4,7 cm and how someone slightly opened the second window on the fourth floor to the left.  
She didn't want to notice and memorize all those things. But yet she always did.  
She noticed how this morning when she get up Haine slept 4 minutes longer that her. She noticed how his hair was more ruffled after he got out of bed, meaning that he had nightmares this night.  
That is why her pace was quicker than usual. He was in a bad shape when she left him today. Haine is unstable, yet somehow he can always calm him.  
And she loves it that she can do that to him. She adores the look on his face when he stops being anxious and furious. Somehow then in that moment of his calming, the world and all of its problems felt so tiny.  
But the bad feeling in her head just gets worse as her steps get faster to the point where she is practically running.  
As she gets closer to her apartment block her mind is screaming. She runs up the stairs, no time to call the elevator.  
Someone else is in her apartment, and it's not someone who is right now wanted there. It's someone who shouldn't see the chaos._

"_Calm down boy!" Granny Liza had no choice, she had to yell. The white haired boy didn't hear her. He was gripping his head, he was grunting, he was trashing himself around the room. And he was bloody. He was soaked in blood.  
The old lady was panicking by now. Although she couldn't see any wounds on him, the amount of blood on the floor, walls, furniture and the boy himself made her shiver uncontrollably.  
"I need you to calm down Haine!" she yelled again.  
To that the albino stopped and let out an agonizing scream.  
"I am not needed! I need to die! I am a monster! There is no place for me in this world! I want to die! Nobody needs me!"_

"_I need you."_

_Just like that the madness in Haine's eyes disappeared. The shaking of his hands was slowly stopping. And he was holding his breath, staring into her green eyes.  
Snow walked towards him, not slowly but also not too fast.  
His hands reached out for her and he grabbed her, fiercely pulling her into his chest and crashing his nails into her back. It was the roughest, most painful embrace Miss Liza has ever seen.  
Snow's hands moved gently and she started to brush his hair with her fingers slowly. To that Haine's grip on her only tightened.  
"I need you." She said, her words echoing through the room and Haine's mind.  
The air in the room slowly got thinner and the buzzing sound of panic in Granny Liza's mind calmed._

_After some more minutes Haine let go of Snow and trough her white top Miss Liza saw that his nails left wounds on her back.  
Snow turned her head just a little towards the old lady and smiled, her hands never leaving Haine's hair. He slowly lowered his head to her chest, growling, begging her not to stop whatever she was doing to him.  
"Miss Liza, I think it's very nice of you to come here to thank me personally, but I always say that there's no need for that. I do what I can and that's it. Also thank you for bringing me groceries, I can see that you have personally delivered them to my kitchen."  
Granny Liza smiled and nodded her head, then slowly turned around and left, closing the door behind her. The girl could always read her mind, but how she knew that she had left her groceries in the kitchen and carried them on her own was beyond the old woman. Whatever it is, she was tired and needed a nice rest after this._

"_Hey Haine. I have borrowed a new movie. I'm sure you'll like it." She says as her fingers lower all the way to his neck, touch his metal collar and with her thumbs she gently raises his head. She stares into his eyes and for just a second she gets a thoughtful wrinkle on her forehead but before Haine could ask what it is that's bothering her she laughs.  
"No, I think we'll keep things quiet for tonight." She says to him with a reassuring smile. He slowly nods his head and steps away from her.  
"I have also brought some bandages from work for you. They'll help cover your collar."  
She extends her arm in a slow invite. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. Then you can help me clean up this mess you made." She says with a small chuckle leaving her lips.  
He took her hand without hesitation._

"Haine was suicidal?" I was, intrigued. "He was, at the beginning. He saw no purpose to his existence. I do not know any more details about that, I am sorry my dear."  
"Haine had told me about the experiments in the underground." I say, slowly ruffling the skirt of the dress that I borrowed earlier from Nill. I should get back there now that I think of it.  
"Thank you for telling me all of this Miss Liza."  
"It is no problem dear. I just wish she was still here, she could have helped you a lot, I'm sure of it."  
I smile as I exit the tea shop.

It's so hard to believe in all the things that I have found out in these past two days. I don't care if it's true or not so long as it gets me down there.  
First there's those crazy girls Luki and Noki. Then the experiments that have been done to Haine in an underground facility. And now this girl with a brilliant mind and no memory what so ever. How can anyone believe in all of that?  
Could Snow also be from the underground? It is possible.  
I might just as well have to help Haine find her if I want more answers. Someone as smart as they say can't be dead.

**Haine p.o.v.**

I need to apologize to Nill for my outburst earlier. I know she isn't mad at me, but I still feel sorry.  
I don't understand how I got so close… to Snow. Maybe it was our bad dreams… Somehow we ended up sleeping together. Her presence scared away the nightmare, but her gone makes them worse. I can't even sleep on that fucking bed anymore; I just sleep on the couch. It's not comfortable, but it's not like I sleep much anyway.

I enter the church and stare at the scene before me. Out of all the things I could walk into, I walk into Badou sewing one of my Jackets and Nill and _That Girl _staring at him, probably having the same facial expression like me.

Walking in and closing the door I continue staring and say "For the first time ever, I am impressed."  
"Shut up! **You wanna die**?" He then turned to the girls "And you too! Stop acting so surprised! This is what happens when you live with an older brother who's incapable of doing a single household chore."  
He then turned his attention to _Her _specifically and yelled at her some more "And why aren't you doing this yourself!? How about you stop swinging that sword around and start fixing your own clothes…" Oh so it was her jacket "…Muscle girl!"

And so I almost choked to death. Muscle girl definitely fits her! Me choking on my laugh made her even more mad, so she started hitting Badou.  
But we all calmed down when a soft sound reached our ears and we all turned to see Nill cracking up laughing. And that was something really nice to see.

After things calmed down, we all continued staring at Badou as he continued sewing our clothes. I liked the calm, that is until _She_ spoke…

"How did Snow disappear?"

I felt my breath get colder and it's like I could smell blood just from bringing back the memory.

"I told her about Snow. Might as well finish the story." Badou said as he continued sewing, not even lifting his gaze to look at us.

Why did he tell her? Never mind that, why should I tell_ Her _about Snow? I don't really care about telling her. It's not like it would make any difference now.

I think my silence lasted too long because Badou sighed loudly and spoke  
"It was a very cold Tuesday night…" He then looked at me and gave me a stern look.

Fine. Fuck it.

"It was actually a Friday night." I said as I looked to the floor. My vision became dark as the memories came back. "_Requiem for a dream_ was the last movie we watched together."

_Haine was walking back to the apartment. He got the need to talk a walk after the last movie he watched with Snow. He did it often. The movies she chose were good, but at the same time heavy. So he usually took a walk through the dark streets to calm himself down. Not to get him wrong, Snow's presence was enough to calm him down, but sometimes he felt like…a burden.  
Still, her laugh was calming and her touch soothing. She was his nature._

_And he knew, he feared. Because if someone else, someone from the underground, knew of his light, they could use her.  
They can hurt his light, because she is his everything.  
With her, even the Dog in him is silent. _

_And so he thought, as he was walking with strangers. So many of them were passing him by. Whores, pimps ,murderers. But none of that bothered Haine. He just wanted to get back home, because the night was so cold, the air in his throat hurt._

_Lost in his own thoughts, he discovers too late that the wandering strangers have gone. The streets were filled with eerie silence. As he looked forward, an all too familiar feeling coursed through him._

_Fear._

_Fear for _her_._

_He felt himself running before he even thought it. Haine was a killer. Naturally born to be one. When he moved, it was like electricity. His moves were so fluent and precise, because his mind was blank, but one image in his mind._

_Snow. In her white long dress, and that necklace with a bullet hanging on the chain. Barefoot. Smiling. Waiting for him. She will laugh at his paranoia, and reassure him again and again how she is stronger than all of them. _

_But she didn't know __**them.**__ He did._

_Glancing up he saw that the light in their apartment was on. Maybe…_

_Haine ran up the stairs with the same fierce precision, jumping over every second step, and as he opened the door, he saw her there, smiling…_

_Only she wasn't there. His mind had imagined it all. The apartment was the same as he left it. Nothing changed. No sigh of everything. But he couldn't hear her. He didn't feel her presence. She wasn't here.  
He turned in the room, looking for a note. She always left a note._

_There was nothing._

_He ran back down. Maybe he missed something.  
Running down, he saw exactly what he had missed._

_On the handle of the entrance door to their building was a chain necklace. The bullet hanging on the chain was swaying in the wind. On the chain was a note.  
The note red only one word written in blood._

_Giovanni_

_The Dog in Haine's mind spoke  
__**"I think we will have to kill him now, master."**_

"And that's it?" She asked me "Is that why you get so angry when you see him?"  
I slowly nod my head and reach under my shirt and pull out Snow's chain necklace. Ever since that day I am barely able to control the Dog. And Giovanni has been popping up everywhere, provoking me. And I do love it when I see him. After all, my light is gone.

A sudden earthquake broke off the silence in the room.  
It was such a loud…and familiar sound

Without noticing it I ran out of the church and to the streets. Running to the passage way above the train I watch at a giant black train speeds through. Why is it so familiar?

"If I try to follow it-" My words were cut off by Bishops voice "I doubt that would work."

I turn my head to see the bishop carrying a wounded old man.  
The bishop continues to talk "There's a lot of hidden roads and secret passages in that direction. You would never find it." I look at the wounded man he's carrying. I know him. "What do you mean?"

Our conversation is cut short by an astonishingly loud scream. That Woman was screaming her longs out. Has she gone mad?  
Suddenly she starts to fall backwards to my chest. I step to the side, but catch her arm before she could hit the floor. _Tch_. I look at her face. Oh, she just fainted. Then she's gonna be okay. I get her go and she drops to the ground.

A sudden loud explosion echoes through the air. The train must've crashed.

"This is getting serious." I hear Bishop say

The old man that was with him turns to him and starts asking questions that leave me surprised  
"What were you doing back at the crash site? You were talking like you knew what's going on. Explain. After what I just went through, I have the right to know."

The bishop replied with a bitter laugh "Ignorance is bliss for you surface dwellers. It's not just the underground. The whole city's in danger. And you've been living your lives completely unaware of it."

"So then…" I speak "What exactly do you know, father? Why did you let Snow save me when you knew that I'd never find a way back to the below? I remember you saying that you come from the same past as me. So who are you? What are you trying to get me to do…Bishop? "

"Then allow me to reintroduce myself."

He pops his shirt open, and on his neck I see that he has…a **collar.**

"Special spine-modified armored squad Kerberos specimen number one. Also the first failed experiment. Code name: **Ernst Rammsteiner**. That is my name. I suppose I should call you brother or something… But you wouldn't like that. Would you?"

* * *

That crazy woman was placed in Nill's bed, with Nill watching over her. Badou took away the old man.  
All that was left was Bishop and me clashing guns and swords in the middle of the church.

It brought back memories. We fought like that when I first woke up.

Our fight stops with my guns barrel on his forehead and his sword on my neck.

"I do appreciate what you've done for me, father. No matter who you really are. But that collar around your neck? That's a whole 'nother story. _Specimen number one: Ernst Rammsteiner_? There was someone who got out before me and was waiting for me on the outside? How ids that even possible? How am I supposed to believe that? What's wrong? Looks like that silver tongue of yours isn't working."

"And it seems you have begun to use yours again. Took you two years."

We stare at each other in silence and I try to collect my thoughts when the Bishop spoke again.

"Haine, listen. I need you to believe just one thing. Like you, I want to kill the sound that echoes in my head… **The sound of that woman's insane laugh."**

He removed his sword from my neck and turned around. He started walking towards the exit of the church.

"Oh, there is one more think I need you to know."  
"What is it?"  
"Snow is alive. And she is coming back."

I start to walk after him. What does he mean by that? She's coming back? Where was she? How does he know?  
I reach him just as he's standing on the doorstep of the church.

"I don't know what she will be like when she comes back. Depends on whether she gets her memory back or not. But I will tell you this Haine. Her real name is **Jane Doe**. She is the only surviving and successful specimen of the experiment _Eisblume_. **And she is the one who got me out of there.**

* * *

**AAAAA! So many cliffhangers in this one. The story is slowly becoming more complicated and thank you so much for those who have waited for this. Thank you also for those who have reviewed, I hope you do it again, it really makes me happy and motivates me!**

**Thank you so so much and have a nice day :D**


End file.
